Destined to be Together
by MewStar
Summary: SL and SK meets again when S came back to Japan. And Sakura's all grown up and attending Uni. She meets S on one fateful day again for the first time in five years time. Each day she remebers him and wants him back. Completed
1. Chapter one

Destined To Be Together

Disclaimer: I do not own Card captor Sakura (me :tho' I SHOULD! .:evil laugh:. CLAMP: No and just get on with the story! me: sighs Ok keep your heads on! .:muttering:. I should! CLAMP: We heard that! .:throughs two rubbers each to)

Chapter One: Old flame

"BUZZZZZZ!" went the alarm clock. A hand snaked from the covers in the bed and slapped the snooze button. Hard. Then another hand came out from the covers and pulled the blanket away from the hidden face. One eyed opened then another and the hands rubbed hard. A nine-teen year old sat up on the bed and blinked her emerald eyes. Sighing she jumped out of bed and walked into the bathroom. On the way there was a mirror, the nineteen-year old glanced at her reflection. Bits of her brown hair was plastered onto her face and there was this huge hair lump at the back. She yawned and stretched then headed to the shower cubic. As the nineteen-year old stepped in. She thought of the day's tasks, and started worrying about her assignment that she only finished yesterday.

"Hurry up, Sakura!" shouted a girl's voice. "Breakfast is ready!"

The nineteen-year old known as Sakura sighed and shouted back, "I'm coming!" Then she sped up and quickly towelled her self off. Then she threw on some jeans and a T-shirt and quickly tied up her long hair and raced down to the kitchen. Her friend Tomoyo was already there serving up breakfast. She smiled at Sakura and thought of the days when they had such fun adventures. Sakura saw her friend's expression.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

Tomoyo smiled and replied "The days when you were fighting evil! It was so fun!"

Sakura smiled wearily and went on to finishing her breakfast. Then she replied, "It wasn't fun. It was dangerous."

Tomoyo just smiled and went off to eat her own breakfast.

The clock on the wall read 9 o'clock and Sakura went upstairs to grabbed her books and pencils then she waved to Tomoyo as she walked out to the bus stop. Where the bus came almost at once.

She thought of Kero-Chan who still lived with her but nowadays so much more interested in video games than her. And of Yukito who is now working at a company as an accountant. But the person who she missed was Li, Li had went back to Hong Kong when she was only fourteen so she really missed him badly. She hopped off the bus at her stop and glanced at her watch. Early for the first time, she thought. She smiled to herself as she walked towards the entrance. When she reached there she thought of something.

"Oh no!" she muttered to herself. "I forgot my textbook! Oh well… Guess I'll just have to borrow it from the library…"

She was running quickly to the library as she could only thinking about the textbook, nothing else. She didn't see a figure stepped out in front of her. Nor did she see that she was heading straight for the figure.

"Argh!" screamed Sakura as she bumped into the person on the floor "I'm so sorry!"

I'm so embarrassed, she thought, I bumped into a person without knowing!

"No it's my fault." replied the person.

She smiled and said. "I'm glad! And so sorry about your things!"

She rushed about picking up her fallen stuff and helping the person too. When she looked up for the first time. The person too must have looked at her exactly at the same time. She saw a man probably same age as her. He had darkish brown hair and dark brown eyes. And something about him seemed familiar.

"Do I know you?" they asked at the same time.

Then they started laughing for no reason.

"I'm sorry!" said Sakura, "how rude of me to interrupt you!"

The man just shook his head and said, "It's ok… It's my fault too. By the way I'm Syaoran Li. What's you're name?"

Sakura eyes went wide and stammered out, "I-I'm S-Sakura Kinomoto."

Li looked at her for a moment, a flicker of preconization in his eyes, then he said, "Sakura? As in Sakura who has a brother named Touya? And the guardians of the cards named Kero and Yue?"

Sakura nodded.

Li seemed to be lost for words then he said, "I-I never knew you were here. Well… I'm new here…"

"Neither did I." replied Sakura.

Li seemed uncomfortable and shifted from one foot to another then he said, "Want to join me for coffee?"

Sakura nodded slowly than smiled.

"I'd love to."

They smiled at each other and linked arms.

"Well… they're together once more…"said a voice softly, "Well. Well. Well. Such treat!"

line 

Well! I'm done one! Yay! I'll try to update more often. I'm so tired lately, I had to drink 1 can of diet coke to stay awake. Oh well! At least I enjoyed it! I welcome reviews and I need ideas. Thanks if you could help and I'll try to add your names when I put up the help list. Thanks again!

Jenny

AA

('.')  
(O)(O)


	2. Chapter two

Destined to be together

Disclaimer: I do not own Card captor Sakura. (Me: I wish on a wishing star that I do! CLAMP: Nu-uh! .:counter Jenny's wish:. me: Aw! What did you do that for? CLAMP: Just because, WE are CLAMP not you! me: Meanies!)

Chapter Two: Old friend turned Enemy

Sakura and Li sat across from other and blushed as they sipped their coffees in the cool café. Each was reliving the time when each of them told that they loved each other. After a long uncomfortable silence, Sakura didn't know what to say. It's been long time since we last saw each other… thought Sakura, far too long…Li looked down at his coffee and cleared his throat nervously.

"How are you Sakura?" he asked.

Sakura smiled and said, "I'm fine thanks, what about you?"

"I'm very well…" he glanced up at Sakura. And thought of the times that they've spent fighting with evil. He smiled happily at his memory. Sakura smiled at Li and they held a warm moment.

Then suddenly there was a crash. Li and Sakura looked up, startled from the moment they had shared since she was fourteen. They sensed a powerful presence and a hooded person walked up to them. It advanced on them quietly and slowly when it reached Sakura the figure stopped and bend down to the sitting girl.

"Well… back together again…" said the voice softly. Two long feathered earrings peeped out form the hood and swayed in time with the figure's movement of the head.

"W-Who are you?" stammered Sakura.

Li looked at the hooded figure hostilely.

"Me? I'm just known as The Dark Enchantress…."said the voice "and I came back for one thing… and one thing alone…."

The figure, who identified as a she, straightened up and was about to walk out when Li stepped in front of her.

"What do you want!" he demanded.

She smirked only the mouth was visible.

"I only want what I couldn't have…Sure…I did help you ages ago…But know I released something is more important to me than it was before…" she replied.

With that she stalked out leaving a trail of broken glass on the floor.

Sakura and Li sat stunned in their chairs as then the manger came out and set everything straight.

Sakura looked at her watch and shouted, "HHOOEE! I'm going to be late!"

Li looked up at her and said, "But we just met again! After five years!"

Sakura quickly scribbled some numbers on a napkin and replied, "I know! But here's my home phone number! See you! I've gotta go!"

With that Sakura rushed outside and waved a quick good-bye. Li looked startled than he smiled. She hadn't changed one bit, he thought. Then he became grim. I have to know who it is that was just then I just do, he thought.

Meanwhile, The Dark Enchantress sat in her black sofa and lounged.

"It's been a while…Sakura and Li…such dear friends of mine…but oh dear… I'm going to make things that they're not going to be happy about." she smirked than she reached for a sherry glass and sipped.

br 

ooc: So sorry that it's short! But I've been so busy! I've added as soon as I finished it. So yeah! I wonder who will the that enchantress chick? Read on!

Jenny


	3. Chapter three

Destined to be together

Disclaimer: I do not own card captor Sakura (me: Can I please join you guys? .:puppy eyes:. CLAMP: No! me: PPLLEEAASSEE? CLAMP: NO means NO! me: FINE! Now I shall be mad!)

Chapter Three: Sakura Cards Calling

Sakura sat at the back of the lecture theatre doodling on a piece of paper. She half listened half thought of the day's encounter. She sat and thought all the time, while the teacher was talking about. When suddenly the professor suddenly called upon her.

"Sakura-san?" said Professor Yuki.

Sakura jerked up and the pencil cluttered to the floor.

"Yes, Yuki-sensei?" asked Sakura.

Professor Yuki stared at her then she became concerned.

"You look pale…You want to go home?" she asked worriedly.

Sakura nodded and headed out towards the door. She nodded at some of her fellow classmates as she walked towards the exit.

When suddenly she felt the her Sakura cards presence. Strange, she thought, I left the cards at home why is it here? She ran to the presence direction and skidded to a halt. There was the hooded figure again.

"My… You came here fast…did you not?" asked the Enchantress. She lazy held up one Sakura cards after another and admiring them. While Sakura stood firmly and looking rather hostile.

"Give me back my cards!" she demanded.

The enchantress looked amused than she smirked.

"No..." she replied. She sat the cards down on a corner and watched Sakura steam. Suddenly the cards flew from the corner into Sakura hands. The enchantress looked shocked and then amused.

"So the cards… They came back to you if you willed it…"she said softly.

"It's none of your business!" she shouted.

The enchantress smirked than she disappeared from the spot where she was. Sakura sat down on the floor and counted out the amount of Sakura cards. It was all 54 cards. Then she sighed a pocketed it.

"Time to visit Kero-Chan" she muttered and walked towards her home.

hr /hr 

ooc: So tired… argh… bed time for me! Email me if ya wanna!

Jenny


	4. Note

Destined to be together NOTE

I ask you people and I want an honest reply. AM I THAT PREDICTABLE? Ok now it's out one more thing….I need to know all the girl characters in CCS. Then Pick out the 'lucky' enchantress! Ok email me the reply.

P.S I need to know this before the next chapter is up!


	5. Chapter four

Destined to be together

Disclaimer: I do not own card captor Sakura (me: Can I have CCS for a Dollar? CLAMP: NO! me: two then? CLAMP: NO! me: meanies! You guys are monkeys not HUMAN! CLAMP: .:throws pens at her:. me: AAIIIEEE!)

Chapter Four: Kero-chan

Sakura walked through the front door and saw Tomoyo's note on the fridge.

_I will be back soon. Just needed to get some materials for a client of mine. I'll get some take-out on my way back for dinner. Sayonara Tomoyo._

Sakura smiled at the note Tomoyo worked at her own costume shop near her mother's. She'd had her own machine and everything provided for her my her mother. But most of the time Tomoyo worked on her own and supported herself. Sakura had a part-job as a waitress in a local restaurant she didn't need to go to work tonight as it her night off.

She ran into the living room and there was Kero-chan engrossed in a video game.

"Take THAT!" he shouted, "AND THAT!"

Sakura cleared her throat. But Kero was too busy in playing his video game. Sakura tried again but this time she cleared her throat even more louder. But Kero still haven't looked up. So Sakura had no choice but to lift up Kero from the machine and turned the video game machine off. Kero just looked dumb for a second before he released what had happened.

"WHAT DID YOU DID THAT FOR!" shouted Kero, almost popping a vein.

Sakura just smiled sweetly and said, "Well… I gave you two chances and you recked them all… so I had no more choices!"

Kero grumbled and muttered in an undertone.

Sakura clucked her tongue and said, "You're eyes will be damaged if you do that. And I'm getting worried about my electricity bill."

Kero still grumbled about something.

Sakura sighed and said, "We have a problem, Kero-chan."

Kero sat up straighter, well not really seeming that Sakura still is holding him by the neck.

"What it is?" asked Kero, "and better be important!"

"Oh it is!" she said as she nodded her head.

Sakura putted Kero down onto the sofa and told him about everything. Everything expect for Li. Kero nodded once or twice and looked thoughtful. Then he asked Sakura a couple of questions and she tried to answer as much as she could. Kero started to get worried when Sakura told him about the fact that the enchantress was a once friend of Sakura and Li. But she still hasn't figured it out yet.

"There could be heaps of people under that possibility!" exclaimed Sakura.

Kero just looked thoughtful than he said, "No there's only two possibility."

Sakura just looked puzzled, then realisation dawned onto her.

"There's only two people that were our friends and knew about me and Clow Reed!" she said.

"Exactly! Ms. Mizuki and also Meiling!" said Kero at last.

"But both of them don't sound as if they want to harm me, before!" protested Sakura.

Kero shook his head and then said, "Before was before. Now is now."

Sakura just looked stunned and sat there looking thoughtful when Kero went back to his video game.

Meanwhile in Li's House…

I've been trying to find out who it is! thought Li in frustration. If only I can phone Sakura! Then a thought struck him and he reached for his jacket he wore today and pulled out a napkin. There on it was some numbers and a name. Sakura's name. Li's heart was thumping a mile a minute. He reached for the phone nearby and dialled the number.

"Hello?" said a voice, "Sakura and Tomoyo's house. Sakura speaking. How may I help you?"

Li was stunned for a couple of minutes when he said, "Um… Sakura? It's Syaoran here."

"Oh! Hi, Syaoran!" replied Sakura.

Li fiddled with the phone cord as he said, "Um… you figured out who the lady was yet?"

There was a pause at the other end of the phone. Then Sakura's voice came back.

"Yes… but two people. And one of them I think you're not going to be happy with." she replied hesitantly.

"Who are they?" he asked. Too afraid to know the answer. Too afraid to hear what Sakura might tell him.

"Ms. Mizuki and Meiling…"said Sakura.

OOC: SCORE! Did a long chapter! YAY! Anyways… how is it so far? I'm trying to update it daily… since it's school holiday over here. So YAY! Review much appreciated!

Sayonara!

Jenny


	6. Chapter five

Destined to be together

Disclaimer: I do not own card captor Sakura (me: .:sneaks into CLAMP's office and changed the name from CLAMP to Jenny. CLAMP: .:switch on the light:. OMG! She's trying to change it! me: .:evil laugh:.. And going to the publisher! .:runs towards the door:. CLAMP: Got you! .:they all jump to get it:. me: aw…)

Chapter five: Who could it be?

There was a pause at the end of the line. Sakura knew that Li wouldn't believe her. Knew that Li would think that it must be a mistake. Knew that Li might never talk to her again. But she had to take the risk. She'll have to deal with Li's emotion as they came. Then Li's voice came back on the other end.

"You're lying…"whispered Li , "Meiling wouldn't do this!"

Sakura sighed and thought of a response.

"But…" she tried to say. She was cut off by Li's anger and flood of emotions.

"YOU MUST HAVE GOT IT ALL WRONG!" shouted Li.

Sakura said nothing as Li kept telling her, begging her that Meiling wouldn't do that kind of thing. Kept saying that she must have got it all wrong. That it can only be Ms. Mizuki not Meiling or Ms. Mizuki. She had kept quiet while Li shouted on the phone. When she had enough of it she snapped at him.

"Li listen to me!" she said.

Li stopped talking and tried to calm down to listen to Sakura.

"One. It might not be Meiling but it could be. And I repeat _It might not_! Two. Meiling and Ms. Mizuki are the only ones who knew about Clow Reed and the Sakura Cards! Three. I'm not accusing your cousin. Just saying it might be a chance!" she said rather indignantly.

Li paused for a moment than rethink about what she had said. Then she heard him sigh.

"You're right. It can only be a remote chance. A 50-50. So I shouldn't freak out so fast." replied a resigned Li.

"Hai… But first thing's first. You have to write or call your parents about Meiling. I'll try to write to Eriol about Ms. Mizuki. Ok?" said Sakura.

Li thought it over than he sighed and replied, "May as well…"

"Good…" said Sakura.

"Sayonara" said Li.

"Sayonara" replied Sakura.

They hang-up.

Sakura ran to get some paper and a pen to write to Eriol. She thought over and over about what to write without offending Eriol to think that she thinks Ms. Mizuki is being evil. So she first wrote polite greetings and asking about he's health. Then she went straight to business. She first wrote how it happened and when and asking him what did he think of it. Then she stated the incident and what happened. On the last paragraph she wrote: _I don't what to think now, Eriol. I'm not sure whether she wanted us (me and Li) to be separated. Or whether she wants the Sakura Cards. Kero hasn't figured it either. But I haven't told him about Li coming back. Also, Kero and I thought of two possibilities. Either Ms Mizuki or Meiling. I hope I'm not offending you. But I'm sorry if I had. Please write back soon. –Sakura._ She ran to mail it off before Tomoyo came back.

Li sat down hard on his chair and began to think of what to say to his parents. Without making them think that he is going to accuse he's own cousin. He sighed and set off to write his own letter to his parents. There was about ten scrunched up pieces of paper laying around him as he finished his final letter. Satisfied that it didn't sound offensive. He ran downstairs to send off the letter before the evening mail was taken away to be delivered the next day.

Sakura sat down to eat dinner with Tomoyo. As she ate she thought of the two people who were once friend now foe. One can still be her friend another her foe. But who was it? And why does she want? She must have a really glum face because Tomoyo said, "What's the matter?" Sakura had a sushi half way up to her mouth when she putted her chopsticks down and sighed.

"Today was a really freaky day." she said.

"Tell me about it." said Tomoyo gently.

So Sakura told her all about it including the bit that Li came back. And she waited patiently for her best friend's reply. Tomoyo looked thoughtful..

"I have a hunch that it could be Meiling or Ms. Mizuki." she replied after a while.

Sakura nodded her head.

"But we don't know which one, yet" stated Sakura.

Tomoyo shook her head no. Then she got up and went to get the cake that she made in the morning. No sooner than she had set the cake down onto the table. Kero zoomed in.

"Cake! Cake!" shouted Kero happily.

Sakura and Tomoyo sweat dropped. And gave him a large piece, seeming Kero always wanted a large piece. After they finished their deserts when there was a door knock. Sakura and Tomoyo exchanged looks.

"You expecting anyone, Tomoyo?" asked Sakura.

"No one, Sakura." replied Tomoyo.

Sakura went to open the door. And in stepped….

OOC: So dear readers I leave you in a cliff hanger. .:Evil cackle:. But anyways. I need some rest! I had to drink two glasses of coke to write this. I only written what I could. Had a major party from a friend of mine. No, not cookies, another friend. Anyways go figure it out. Reviews much appreciated.

Jenny

'Knowledge is like a journey. With no beginnings or end…:


	7. Sneak peek at my next story!

**CCS next story (Sneak Peek)**

**Title:** Destiny's Child

**Summary:** SK and LS has a child. Ten years on from their fateful re-account, they had a girl. Named Yuki. But she never knew her mother was the card captor. Never knew that her father was back then Sakura's partner in the Clow Reed business. She never knew about anything other than that Sakura and Li met in elementary school. What she knows now would forever change.

**Continues:** It's a sequel to Destined to be together.

**Characters (a little of them hehehe…There's more but it wouldn't be interesting, no da?):**

Sakura (duh!)

Li (uh-huh)

Yuki (Sakura and Li's daughter)

Touya (Uncle Touya…has a nice ring, no da?)

Kero (')

**Little memos:** Well… first I think it'll be after when I finished Destined to together. Then I think this story would be either 13 chaps or maybe even more. Other than that there's another problem presented to me. I think I need to take a little break after I finished Destined to be together. . Then I'll begin the new story. And no. This story is not based on the band Destiny's Child. So yeah… it's kind of ironic in a way…


	8. Chapter six

Destined to be together

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS (me: .:tries to kill CLAMP:. ATTACK! CLAMP: AAIIEE! .:throws books at her:. me: ouch… .:collapses onto the ground:. CLAMP: Ha!)

Chapter six: Touya

In stepped Touya. He looked rather surprised at seeing Sakura's expression when he stepped in. A woman followed behind him. And Sakura smiled when she saw the woman. She ran towards the woman. While Touya muttered about not showing manners to her older brother.

"Hey, Yuna-san." said Sakura as she gave her brother's wife a hug.

"Hello, Sakura-san." said a smiling Yuna.

Sakura then hugged his brother and Tomoyo just nodded to each of them. Because Tomoyo isn't really immediate family of Touya or Sakura's family so tried to keep out of Sakura's way. Tomoyo then walked into the kitchen to get some tea.

"Touya-chan, why are you here?" asked Sakura. As she sat down in the living room.

Touya and Yuna exchanged looks and then sighed.

"Sakura… Have you forgotten we were visiting you today?" asked Yuna.

Sakura thought and then she realized she had forgotten. Just only yesterday when she got off the phone. She had also quiet forgotten that Yuna and Touya had a very important thing to say to her. She looked up at them anxiously. Touya took a deep breath and Yuna looked down at their hands.

"Sakura…Father died…" said Touya finally.

Yuna was careful that she did not meet Sakura's eyes. Sakura looked shocked and rather surprised. Then she had a look of disbelief.

"No…"she whispered at she looked down to the floor. Then she levelled her look with her brother.

Touya's eyes had sadness in them. He looked rather unhappy and sorrowful.

"I'm sorry, Sakura…" said Touya.

Sakura stood up and she took a deep breath.

"HE COULDN'T BE!" shouted Sakura as tears fell down her eye.

Touya just shook his head.

"WHY? AND HOW?" shouted Sakura

"He died in an accident… he's car fell off a cliff yesterday night." whispered Touya.

Sakura looked shocked and Tomoyo walked in with the tea.

"Sakura!" said Tomoyo as she saw Sakura was crying, "What's the matter?"

Sakura said nothing as she ran towards her room in the second storey.

"What's the matter with Sakura-chan, Touya-san?" asked Tomoyo.

Touya said nothing as Tomoyo poured them tea. Then Yuna spoke up.

"We told Sakura that her father passed away…" said Yuna.

"Oh…" whispered Tomoyo, "I'm sure she'll be fine…"

Touya and Yuna looked down at their slippers and said nothing as Tomoyo looked worriedly at the stairs.

"How did she liked that surprised?" said a voice.

"Did she like it?" said the same voice.

Then the enchantress smirked as she fished out the cherry in her cocktail.

"She'll enjoy it. I'm sure she would!" said the enchantress.

The enchantress was alone in her home and talked to herself as she gazed into a crystal ball. She was wearing a hood over her face. The only bit that's not concealed was her mouth. She smiled as the shadows surrounding became darker to her. She then moved towards a framed photo of her friends and her.

"It's been too long…dear friends…too long…"said the enchantress.

She returned to the Crystal ball and settled it down on a shelf near her. Then she went off to sleep.

* * *

(OOC: Finally another chapter done! Chapter six for all you people out there! Yay! Ok questions from the reviews answered here!)

**TheDarkangel101: **But wasn't there 53 cards?

**Answer:** Yes, but in the second movie Sakura finds another card. It was like the card of Hope. So it makes it in total 54 cards.

**VampireJazzy:** Does Sakura and Li knows this person?

**Answer:** Yes… they were best friends in their elementary years.

It's all for now. Any questions please do not hesitate to ask me!

Jenny


	9. Chapter seven

Destined to be together

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS! (me: too tired to write anything interesting)

Chapter Seven: Dead or alive?

Sakura laid face first on her bed and looked out at the window. She kept thinking to herself that there's no way that her father could have died. No way. Without a reason. Sure, Touya-chan said that father died because his car went off the road. There was a knock and Tomoyo came in with a tray of hot chocolate. Tomoyo settled it down and sat next to Sakura.

"Sakura-chan?" said Tomoyo.

Sakura just muttered something and turned over. Tomoyo watched Sakura's face. It had tear trail marks all over her face. Tomoyo sighed and said, "Sakura, it might be accident!" Sakura said nothing as she thought it over.

"It can't be a coincidence!" whispered Sakura.

Tomoyo looked puzzled than realization dawned onto her. She looked thoughtful and then nodded her head.

"You're right, Sakura-chan. Maybe it isn't!" said Tomoyo thoughtfully.

Sakura sat up on her bed and nodded.

"But why did the girl killed you father?" asked Tomoyo.

"Maybe she wanted revenge. Or maybe she wants me to suffer." said Sakura.

Tomoyo nodded her head as Sakura said this. Sakura sighed as she thought it over. Then she walked over to her bookcase and took down her photo of her father from her table and putted it next to her photo of her mother.

"Dad could be back with Mum at last…"whispered Sakura sadly.

Tomoyo nodded and said, "Sakura! You have figure out who is it! And fast before maybe someone else close to you is going to die!"

Sakura snapped out her head at the thought and shivered.

"Has Touya and Yuna gone?" asked Sakura.

Tomoyo shook her head and said, "They're downstairs"

Sakura nodded and went out side her room and ran downstairs. Half way down, the door rang again.

"I'll get it!" she yelled.

She raced towards the door and pulled it open. And outside stood…

* * *

ooc: Mwhahaha! another cliff-hanger! I can't but think that I need to stop this kind of thing. But ah-well.. 


	10. Chapter Eight

Destined to Be together

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS (me: though I'd love to. CLAMP: Get on with it missy! me: With what? CLAMP: You know what we mean! me: No… CLAMP: You DO! me: No… CLAMP: HIYA! .:throws books at her:. me: OK! OK! I do know! Sheesh! CLAMP: Good for you. Now hop on it. me: zah….)

Chapter Eight: Tension in the Air

Outside stood Li, he seemed white from the cold outside. Sakura gasped at the shock of seeing him. Touya and Yuna was going to walk out when Touya spotted Li.

"THAT BRAT AGAIN!" shouted a surprised Touya.

Li just looked offended and waited for Sakura to reply.

"Konnichiwa, Li-chan." said Sakura, "Would you like to come in?"

Li nodded and was about toe step inside when Touya shouted again.

"YOU ARE GOING TO LET HIM IN THIS HOUSE?" said an angry Touya.

Sakura smiled and nodded her head.

"THEN WE'RE STAYING! ARE WE YUNA?" said the angry Touya.

With that he stomped into the living room. Everyone in the room sweat dropped at Touya's extreme reaction. Then they all sighed in unison and headed off towards the living room. There was Touya drinking tea and banging the cup loudly on the table. Then he glared at Li and huffed.

"Why are you like that, big brother?" asked Sakura.

Touya muttered a nothing. Sakura sighed at her brother's response. Then she and the rest of her friends sat down on the couch. They started chatting about random things, when Touya suddenly asked.

"Brat, Why are you here again?" asked Touya.

"My name's Li so use it! And by the way. I'm here because I love Sakura and was wondering if she still loved me!" snapped Li.

Touya snapped his head back and his mouth was in pencil thin line. Yuna looked from Touya to Sakura to Li. Then Yuna rubbed her head and sighed. Then she hold Touya's firmly between her pale hands.

"Sakura, the real reason I came back is this…" said Li. He got up onto his knees and pulled out a velvet box. Then he opened to box, inside the box was a diamond flower on a gold ring band.

"Sakura….Will you marry me? I know it's a long time ago. But still, will you?" asked Li.

Everyone in the room gasped. Touya looked mad and then he was about to burst when Yuna squeezed his hand. And shook her long brown curls. Everyone in the room held his or her breath expect Touya and Sakura. Sakura looked shocked. Then she started to cry. Touya leaped up and seized Li's collar.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY LITTLE SISTER? YOU MADE HER CRY!" shouted Touya

Yuna leaped up and pulled Touya away from Li. Then her sapphire eyes flashed Touya a warning. Touya deflated like a balloon and sat down. Sakura looked at Li than at Touya. Then she got up and said to Li.

"Yes. I accept." whispered Sakura.

Li looked surprised then pleased. All the while Touya was fuming. Then he jumped up again and said.

"SAKURA! YOU ARE MARRY THE BRAT?" said the fuming Touya.

"TOUYA!" shouted Yuna warningly.

Touya ignored Yuna and kept on bugging Sakura.

"WHY SAY YES!" shouted Touya.

Sakura couldn't take it any more longer.

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM! THAT'S WHY!" shouted Sakura.

"WHY!" asked Touya

Sakura's eyes went wide with anger that her brother asking about her love for Li.

"WHY? BECAUSE I BELIEVE IN MY HEART! LIKE YOU BELIEVE IN YOURS!" shouted Sakura.

Touya and Yuna looked shocked than surprised. Sakura glared at Touya and said in a quiet voice, "I know when I love someone. I don't want to lose him…" Touya nodded his head slowly and then Yuna relaxed and held Touya's hand loosely. Then she stood up and said, "Touya, we better get going. Our daughter might be scared." With that Touya and Yuna left the house.

* * *

ooc: OMG! In it's eighth chappie! WOW! Plz Review! 


	11. Chapter Nine

Destined to be together

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS (me: WOW! I OWN CCS NOW! YAY! Clamp: No you don't! me: Yes I do! LOOK! .:gives them the ccs ownership form:. Clamp: That's not it! It's says You own the CCS fan fiction not the CCS itself! me: CRAP! .:runs away:.)

Chapter Nine: Enchantress we meet again!

Sakura stared at Li and blushed. Tomoyo smiled at Sakura and started squealing.

"SAKURA! YOU'RE GOING TO GET MARRIED!" squealed Tomoyo.

Her eye sparkled at the thought. Then she started jumping up and down.

"I can design your bridal dress!" gushed Tomoyo.

She started rattling off what would look good on Sakura. Sakura and Li stood there sweat-dropping as they watched the excitable Tomoyo pace up and down the living room. Just then Kero popped his head in the room. He looked shocked for a moment from the sight of Li. Then he rubbed his eyes.

"I must be dreaming…" muttered Kero.

He was about to head out. when suddenly Sakura hugged him.

"Huh?" asked a surprised Kero.

Sakura beamed at him and hugged him again.

"HUH! Please explain to this poor creature why are hugging me?" asked Kero.

Sakura smiled and said, "I'm getting married to LI!"

Kero was blank for a couple of minutes. Then the words began to sink in.

"WHAT? YOU MARRYING THAT BRAT?" shouted Kero.

Sakura sweat-dropped and Li muttered, "Here we go again…."

Sakura then spent the next hour explaining to Kero what happened and why this is happening. Kero sat there with an amused and surprised expression on his face. Then he started to nod.

"It's ok… I suppose… I mean Li's a Clow Reed descendant and you are the mistress of the cards." said Kero.

Sakura beamed as Kero said this. I never knew Kero was this understanding, I always thought he was going to strangle Li whenever he saw him, thought Sakura.

"Thanks for being so understandable!" said Sakura.

She hugged him hard. Kero was mad as he was getting squashed.

"ARGH! SAKURA! YOU'RE KILLING ME!" shouted Kero.

Sakura leaped up and apologized to the breathless Kero on the sofa. Then she smiled and looked at Li. He smiled and folded his hands across his chest.

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror that night. I'm getting married, she thought happily, and to the man I truly love! She smiled to herself and changed into her pyjamas. Suddenly she felt a presence. She gasped and looked around. But there was no one there. Then she released that the presence was really familiar and rather far away. Kero floated into the bathroom. And seeing Sakura's face he said, "What's the matter, kid?" Sakura looked at him in a way that said I-think-I-felt-something-but-not-too-sure face. Kero immediately sat up straighter then there was another burst of presence. Kero frowned and said, "Sakura! We need to find out who it is!" Sakura nodded and headed for her staff. Then she turned around and looked at the phone.

"What's the matter, Sakura?" asked Kero.

She hesitated then she turned to face Kero.

"Should we phone Li-chan? And also Yue-chan?" asked Sakura.

Kero frowned again then nodded. Sakura went and dialled Li and Yue's phone number.

The enchantress looked down at her feet. She smirked and kicked a pebble away from her feet.

"My…Sakura… Long time no see!" she said, "But not to worry, Sakura, I only came back here to do something I didn't do earlier."

With that she headed towards the park that used to be where they cross when they got home.

A couple of minutes after the phone call and explanation. Li, Yue, Kero and Sakura headed to the place where the presence was the strongest. She and Li was getting worried something about that presence disturbed her. It seems that the girl that she knew all her life, it seems, is against her now and seems to be out there to destroy her life. Yue and Kero was talking to each other and filling each other in about their lives up until now. The were heading towards the park that was the path that Sakura and Li walked together long ago.

"Sakura…You are getting nearer to me…"said the Enchantress, "A bit closer and we'll see each other again…"

Sakura felt the presence near the bridge and she pointed it out to the others.

"It's towards the bridge!" she said to the others.

The others nodded back to her and headed slowly towards the bridge. Kero was in his true form and so was Yukito. They walked cautiously on the path, staying alert to every movement that the park made. Then suddenly, Sakura spotted the white robbed figure and stepped near to her. The girl turned around and said…

* * *

ooc: OMG! Not another cliff hanger, I hear you all groan. But Plah! I'm tired to write anymore. So write next week…Please Review in order for me to continue my writing! And by the way… What does Ja ne means? 


	12. Chapter Ten

Destined to be together

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS! (me: AHA! I HAVE A PENNY! CLAMP: So? .:sweat-dropped:. me: I can now buy CCS! Clamp: .:looks at each other and starts laughing:. me: WHAT? Clamp: CCS is worth more than a PENNY! It's worth one million dollars((a guess here))! me: oh…..:cries:. not fair! Clamp: shuddup and get on with your fanfic! me: .:sob:. ok…)

Chapter Ten: Enchantress

The girl said, "So good to see you Sakura…"

Sakura was breathless from running and she looked up to the robed figure. She was trying to figure out who it might be, just judging by the size. She has no way to tell. Meiling and Ms. Mizuki could have grown taller. The enchantress leaned onto the bridge and smirked.

"Sakura….Do you remember the Hope Card?" asked Enchantress.

Sakura nodded. The others were on guard but they looked at the Enchantress carefully. Some how everyone in the place has an impression that they know this Enchantress.

"Well…that's good to hear… I've always wondered why are you the mistress of the cards…"said Enchantress softly.

"She's the Mistress because we chose her!" shouted Kero in his true form.

The Enchantress didn't looked convinced.

"That's true!" shouted Yue.

The Enchantress smiled and she traced something in the air. Kero, Yue, Li suddenly tensed up. In her hand now is a silver ball. She smiled and tossed the ball at Yue. Yue instantly froze. Kero, Li and Sakura looked shocked. Then the Enchantress smirked and did something with her hands. Kero was frozen instantly too along with Yue.

"YUE! KERO!" shouted Sakura.

"Next will… be you… or maybe Li…" said the smirking Enchantress.

Sakura and Li looked at the Enchantress in shock.

"WHY? What have we done against you?" asked Sakura.

"You have done… something… but it's for you to find out…" said the enchantress.

Suddenly the wind blew strongly, and the hood of the robe flung down. Sakura and Li looked at her in shock.

"Its …..!"

ooc: .:evil laugh:. Another Cliff Hanger! .:scowls at herself:. Jenny stop it! Sorry guys. I'm really tired tonight. Had to go with some of my friend's party. I'll update if you review.


	13. Chapter Eleven

Destined to be together

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS! (me: I have a form for you guys to sign! CLAMP: Really! me: YEP! .:hands the form over to them:. Sign here! .:points to the lines:. CLAMP: .:reads the form and then throws books at her:. me: OWWW! What was that for? CLAMP: You're trying to trick us in handing over CCS TO YOU! me: aw… caught…. .:curses as she walks away:.)

Chapter Eleven: Haunting Memories

"It's MEILING!" shouted Sakura and Li in unison.

Meiling smirked. Then her eyes rested on Li.

"It's been a long time… Li…" said Meiling softly.

"Yes, Meiling. A long time…" whispered the shocked Li.

Then Meiling's eyes rested on Sakura.

"We had fun didn't we? We had fun ages ago…Now nothing but dust between us…" she said with mixed emotion.

Sakura nodded and then said, "Why are you doing this?"

Meiling smiled and said nothing as she stood there as proud as a solider.

"Answer us, Meiling. Why are you like this now? What happened to the old Meiling we know and love?" asked Li.

((Li's Flashback))

"LI! Why didn't you tell her that you loved her!" shouted Meiling on the phone.

"Because I don't believe it's time! Yet…" he said.

Meiling sighed on the phone.

"It's so typical of you!" she said.

Li just looked shocked.

((End of Li's Flashback))

Sakura looked at Li and Meiling, she thought of the time when Meiling came back to Tokyo.

((Sakura's Flashback))

"Even if Li isn't engaged to me, I still love him as a cousin." said a smiling Meiling.

They were on the swings and Meiling was pushing herself.

"Why though?" asked Sakura.

"I want him to marry the one that he truly loves." replied Meiling.

Sakura blushed.

((End of Sakura's Flashback))

"Why Meiling? Why?" asked Sakura.

Meiling just looked amused and then smiled.

"That's for you to find out!" she said.

Sakura than thought of something. If she used to be weak in magic…Then why is she so strong now? she thought.

"Ah… I can read your mind." smirked Meiling.

Sakura looked shocked and dazed at that revelation.

"You are thinking that I used to be weak in magic…and how I suddenly go so strong?" asked Meiling.

Sakura nodded.

"It's because I mastered magic! And I taught myself the dark way of getting more!" Meiling said happily.

Sakura looked shocked. Then realization dawned onto her.

"You want Li, Yue, Kero, and mine magic right?" asked Sakura.

Meiling beamed at that than she nodded her head.

"Well. YOU HAVE TO FIGHT ME AND LI TO GET IT!" shouted Sakura.

Li nodded his head.

Suddenly, Meiling doubled over…she was having a flashback and it was…

* * *

ooc: MWAHAHAHA! Cliffy again! Review and the Cliffy will die! 


	14. Chapter Twelve

Destined to be together

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS! (me: WHAT DO WE WANT! CLAMP RESIGN AND JENNY TAKE OVER! CLAMP: one woman protest? .: sweat drop and points out that there's no people supporting her:. me: Aww… .:she falls down:. Argh! CLAMP: .:snickers and walks off:. me: THIS AIN'T OVER YET!)

Chapter Twelve: Meiling's Flashback

The young Meiling walked in the rain, crying. She had disappointed her aunt in not passing her magic test. This was her third time in a row fail. She glanced back at the Li mansion as she walked away from it, carrying a backpack. Why can't I past those simple tests? thought Meiling, Am I born that way? Or it's just me! She looked one more time at the mansion than walked onwards. She had nowhere to go. Nowhere to stay during this stormy weather. Just then a lightening bolt came down.

"AAIIEE!" shouted Meiling in fright.

Look at yourself, she scolded at herself, you're scared of a simple thunder bolt? But while the lightening bolt was there. It lighted up a house. It was dark and eerie and looked abandoned. Meiling decided to live in that house anyway. Because she had nowhere to go and also nowhere to stay. She sighed to herself and walked up to the house. She pushed the rusty gates and stepped inside. The whole place was full of weeds and overgrown. She walked up towards the house and pushed the door open. Inside, it smelt musty and rather dim. Meiling reached into her backpack and took out a torch.

"Hello…anyone home?" she asked as she stepped cautiously.

Silence greeted her. She looked around, everything was dusty and old looking. She walked up towards the stairs and glanced down the corridor. This place would do…I'll have to buy a lot of candles, food, matches the works, she thought as she looked around. She stepped into a room that was first room in the corridor and peaked inside. There was a grand bedroom and it had a bathroom attached to it. She looked around. She'll need to replace the bed spread. But the bed doesn't look so bad. And for some weird reason there wasn't a cobweb or any nasty stuff. She sighed and pulled out the bed spread that she had packed earlier and started to clean the room. Ten hours later, the room was clean and so was the whole corridor and all the other rooms expect for the last one at the end.

She walked in and inside was like a workroom. It had weird magic stuff on one side and a wall covered in books on the other. She pulled out a book and glanced at it.

"It says here…. Book of Shadows…" she said out loud.

Wonder what it means, she opened the books and started reading to herself. One hour later, with a stiff back and a hungry tummy she putted the book away and walked back into the bedroom. While she eating the food that she sneaked from the pantry. Meiling thought about what she read. Then she thought of an idea.

"If I do what the books says. Then I'll have more magic than all of Li clan put together!" she said.

She started to unpack everything and started to tidy up the mansion….

((Back to the present!))

Sakura saw what Meiling accidentally showed visually.

"…..!"

* * *

ooc: Hehehe…. another cliffy! Hehehe… but seriously? I've got school tomorrow and I'm dead panned ' REVIEW! 


	15. Chapter Thirteen

Destined to be together

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS (me: I'm bored today so no interesting things 3)

"That's what caused it all? The failure of a magic test?" said the surprised Sakura.

Meiling was looking sadly across the water.

"It was just that…It was more… My mother wanted me to become powerful in magic...And yet I've failed her…." Meiling said sadly.

Li looked shocked at the revelation.

"That's why… That's why you were trying so hard to past mother's magic test. But you don't have to! Just believe in yourself. Mum says the magic is believing in yourself." said Li sadly.

Meiling glared at Li.

"What do you, O wise leader of the Li clan?" she said angrily.

Li shut his mouth and walked away from Meiling.

Meiling looked angry and shouted, "YOU THINK YOU'RE SO PERFECT. HUH! HUH!"

Sakura and Li looked aghast. Meiling now in her hand was a silver ball. She smiled and threw it at Sakura.

"NOOO!" shouted Li, he jumped in front of the silver ball.

"Tut. Tut… Doing this for your fiancée?" asked Meiling.

Sakura gasped in shock.

"I'm not without sources you know. I have the shadow world in my command." Meiling said.

Sakura looked down then she was deep in thought.

_All it takes is look into the heart…_ said a voice in her mind.

Sakura jerked her head in surprise. There was no one there.

_Show her what she is now.._ said the voice.

_How?_ she asked through the mind

_Show her…Create a mirror…_said the voice.

Sakura jerked up her head and pulled out the Mirror card.

_I can't do this! It just shows her who she looks like now!_ she thought panicky.

_Try combining two cards at once…_said the voice.

Sakura took out another card. The time card. Will this work? She thought to herself.

"What are you doing?" shouted Meiling. "FIGHT!"

Meiling sent two silver balls at her at once. Sakura screamed and ducked in time.

"Next time! You are not so lucky!" said Meiling. She drew up two more silver balls.

"MEILING! STOP!" shouted Sakura.

Meiling looked at her in shock.

"Is this who you really want to be?" asked Sakura.

Meiling just looked puzzled then smirked, "Of COURSE! This is who I want to be!"

"Really?" asked Sakura.

Meiling just smirked and nodded her head.

"Well…I'll show you who you are now…" whispered Sakura.

Meiling just snorted in disbelief.

"As if…Sakura! What's going to do? Make me sad?" she said mockingly.

Sakura's face was set in determination. This was going to require more magic than the usual. She drew out the mirror and time card. She silently said a pray for it to work. Then she was ready.

"Time show her what did Meiling did in her past up to now! Mirror her image and the time together! MIRROR! TIME!" Sakura shouted.

Two cards was infused together for a minute while all the images came to life. The Mirror was showing of what Meiling did. The Evil Meiling that is. Meiling was staring at the mirror in disbelief. Then there was choking sounds coming out of her mouth and then she sank into the ground.

"I…didn't mean it to happen like that!" she said as she was sobbing.

Sakura looked sympathetic at Meiling.

"I..I…only wanted to show Aunt Yelan that…that…I could be strong in magic…I didn't want to be notorious!" she said sadly.

Sakura went to Meiling and knelt near her.

"It's ok…If you don't have magic it's ok." said Sakura

Meiling shook her head.

"It's not… not according to Aunt Yelan!" Meiling shook her head.

Sakura smiled and said, "You can unfreeze Li and then he'll tell you…"

Meiling nodded and with a flash of her fingers she unfroze Li. Li stumbled onto the ground. He ran to get his sword. But Sakura stopped him with a look.

"Li tell her what Yelan wants other than a magical niece?" said Sakura.

Li looked surprised than he nodded. He knelt beside Meiling too.

"Yelan doesn't really want a magical niece as much as you think. She just was trying to do what's best for you. And besides your mother was hoping you may be one. But not wanting you to be." said Li.

Meiling glanced up and said, "Really?"

Li nodded his head and Sakura looked on.

"Ok…I'll unfreeze Kero and Yue…"she said.

With that she unfroze Kero and Yue. Kero and Yue was about to attack Meiling when Li and Sakura shook their heads.

"She's back to normal now…" said Sakura.

Meiling nodded and went with them as they walked towards the entrance.

"Wedding soon?" asked Meiling.

Sakura and Li went red on the face and nodded. Meiling laughed and walked off.

"I'll be there!" she shouted as she walked off into the sunshine.

* * *

((ooc: DON'T GO YET! Next chapter Wedding! So stay tuned!)) 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Destined To Be Together

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS! ((me: So long CLAMP! CLAMP: Eh? What's with that? .:sweat drops:. me: See? .:points to a banner in the room:. CLAMP: Eh? .:looks at the banner, on it there was the words I own CCS! with a photo of me on it:. WAHAHAHA! me? Eh? What so funny? CLAMP: The sign says that WE own it. .:sure enough it does:. me: ARGH! I HATE IT!))

Chapter 14: The Wedding

Sakura sat nervously on her high stool in the bride's chamber. She was nervous because what if Li had abandoned her on her wedding day? There was a chance after all. She sighed and tried to banish all the negative thoughts but there was always that what if. She tweaked a hair into place, then she waited for Tomoyo to put the finishing touches on the fake roses on the bridal gown. Sakura waited for a while with her hand on her lap. Trying to kill time and butterflies along with it. Just as she was trying to figure out everything, Tomoyo ran in with the gown, it was breathtaking.

The gown was made of creamy silk, the neck was a plunging V-neck that ended at the chest bone. The dress was sleeveless and had lace at the opening. The rose brooch were at the place where the heart was there was a trim of blue in the leaves. The roses were a deep shade of red with specks of pink in it. The roses were borrowed off from Tomoyo's dress making studio. So there was the part of something borrowed taken care of. The dress had a magical touch to it without magic itself. Tomoyo helped Sakura into the dress.

"Hoe… It's pretty!" said Sakura as she checked herself in the mirror.

Tomoyo smiled with glee. Meiling wondered in wearing bride maid's dress.

"Hey, Sakui!" shouted a happy Meiling.

Since, Li and Sakura forgave her, she was a last minute addition to the five bride's maids. But who knew why Meiling really acted that way. She must have a better reason. Whatever it is, Sakura and Li forgave her. Meiling looked stunning in her bridesmaid dress. It was a rather pale shade of blue and a tinge of purple. The design was another one of Tomoyo's design basically all the designs were Tomoyo's anyway. After all they were friends, friends do that kind of thing. Helping each other that is, while Meiling only just came back from being dark. She needs time to recover from her maniac actions. Everything was going to alright among Meiling and Sakura.

Meiling smiled as she saw the soon-to-be wed couple. She had first went to see Syaoran and then moving to Sakura. She didn't want Shaolin to see Sakura or know that she saw Sakura, so she decided to check them out all the same. She thought and often scowled at herself with no mercy since she had became good again. She smiled as she walked off towards the front of the church.

Everyone was ready. There was Sakura's cousin on her father's side being the flower girl. She looked cute in her pink flower girl dress. The brides maids were Chiharu, Rika, Naoka, Tomoyo, Zoey and Meiling. The ring bearer was Eriol who had came down from London for this event. Ms. Mizuki was also there. Since Sakura's father wasn't there to give her away. Li's father did that honor. Everyone was wearing their best. The bridesmaids looked stunning in their gowns. And also the guys looked great in their tuxes. Everything was going to be fine.

Then the music started and the wedding began in earnest. Sakura was at the gate, her face veiled and her gloved hands clutching a banquet of Cherry Blossoms. Syaoran was in his tux and waiting for Sakura at the podium of the church. His father was there. Syaoran's father lopped his arms through Sakura's as he was walking towards the front smiling. Yelan (Syaoran's mother) was at the front her eyes wet and she dabbed at her eyes repeatly from a tissue. Syaoran's sisters where there too, looked starry eyed as they watched the wedding to be begin.

Sakura took small steps. Each step that she took, she wondered whether or not that Syaoran going to be running away from her. When she finally reached the altar she relaxed and she sighed with relief. Syaoran took her hands and smiled. Together they faced the priest. While the priest talked on. Sakura and Syaoran thought

_I'm getting married to the man I truly love,_ Sakura thought. _And on top of it I've finally understand that he'll be there for me until the end of time. _With that thought on her mind she smiled and waited for the priest to reach the part of I do.

_No matter what we are now binded together…_thought Syaoran. _Its like till death do us apart. I couldn't stop thinking about her in Hong Kong. So coming back I made the right choice. _He too waited for the priest to reach the part of I do.

The priest with a smile on his lips and a twinkle in his eyes.

"Sakura, do you now take Syaoran Li as your lawful husband?" said the priest.

"I do." said Sakura smiling.

Turning towards Syaoran.

"Syaoran, do you now take Sakura Kinomoto as you lawful wife?" said the priest.

"I do." said Syaoran with a smile.

"You may now kiss the bride." said the priest.

Syaoran leaned and unveiled Sakura. And kissed her on the lips. Everyone cheered and whistled.

* * *

OOC: Holidayness! I'm in my Semester 1 holiday! YAHOOO! Anways. This is the end of Destined to be together. I'll type up Destiny's Child with word pad now. As Word documents make my stories short. T.T So bear with me…. I'm just a kid! LOL. Anyways. I'm taking a lil two day break… To SHOPPING! Yehaa! Also don't forget to review or no new story! 


End file.
